


Melt

by antheta



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21925279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antheta/pseuds/antheta
Summary: You don't melt a Kim Wooseok. It just doesn't happen.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Kim Yohan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Melt

Wooseok isn't supposed to be here, right now.

Well he is, but he was supposed to be sneaking around Yohan's house and wait for the perfect timing to shoot him straight to the head.

But here he is right now, on Yohan's cozy couch, drinking a mug of homemade hot chocolate while his supposed target is putting ointment on his bruised knee.

It was Wooseok's first ever solo mission since he got accepted for the job. Wooseok has always been a tough little cookie. He was really quick with his legs, and was surprisingly very strong for having such a slim build. He was also really good at being stealthy and quiet, which helps when he sneaks around his target. But one thing he's really good at was keeping his guard up.

You don't melt a Kim Wooseok. It just doesn't happen.

Well that was known as a fact until this moment, of course. And it's all because of one particular boy, who goes by the name Kim Yohan.

Oh, come on. Even people as perfect as Wooseok makes mistakes sometimes. More specifically, mistakes like knocking over a vase in your target's house and stumbling on some of the shards, bruising your knee, and making your target ironically worry for you and starts to take care of you, like you're a stray kitten who barged into his house. Which happens to be the exact mistake Wooseok has just made, what a surprise!

So now we finally reach this point of the story, where Yohan's putting a blanket over Wooseok and raising up from his kneeling position after putting bandages on the shorter's cut to sit himself beside the said, brunette boy.

"So.. what were you doing in my house?" Yohan starts, looking straight at the eyes of the boy to his right, who can't seem to return the stare as well.

"I uh,, do you want an honest slash crazy slash insane answer, or should i just lie to you so you won't be scared of me?" The shorter speaks, after taking another sip of his hot choco.

"I don't think I'll be scared of you when you're the one who's sitting on my couch, all bundled up like a freezing little kitten" Yohan said after a light chuckle.

"Uhm, okay. Well i was set to kind of.. kill.. you.. haha..?" Wooseok stated; well, more like a question, as he sets his mug down on his lap and fiddled with the handle.

Something i forgot to mention about Wooseok, is despite him being quite the intimidating type, he's actually just a big baby once you get to know him. He's shy and hates confrontation, not to mention his infamous resting bitch face. So you can imagine why everyone's keeping their distance.

"Oh.. okay" Yohan finally replied, followed by a brief yet heavy silence.

"But uh,, i guess that plan failed miserably, so I'm not going to kill you anymore, in case you're worried about that" the brunette said, with an apologetic smile as he mustered up his courage to finally look at the taller's face.

Oh my god; was all Wooseok could think about.

Okay, Yohan was undeniably handsome in so many ways, but when you see him up close, staring back at you with those dark orbs, that's a whole different perspective.

This was the first time Wooseok's getting a proper look at the younger. At first, it was by documents back at his office. The next was when he froze in his spot as Yohan stares at him, wide eyes; but of course, he was far too flustered to even see him at the time. But now, in all his glory, he's finally looking at his ex target.

Yohan on the other hand, was breathless. Not only did he found out he was taking care of his supposed killer, but also because his supposed killer was the most gorgeous being he'd ever seen in his whole lifetime.

"I-I'm uh.. Y-Yohan, by the way.. I'm not sure if we've actually introduced ourselves" the raven haired male managed to stutter out.

"Yeah, i know. I checked your documents, you know" Woosoek replied with a small smirk, as if to state the obvious.

"Right.. and you are?"

"I'm Wooseok" he replied, his smile widening.

"Sorry I'm just curious, why do you want to kill me anyways?" Yohan said, rotating his body to face Wooseok, taking one of his _(ridiculously muscled, trousers covered)_ thigh on the couch, and letting the other one slouch off the front. 

****praying y'all can picture what I'm talking about bc idk how to explain it better**

"I mean, I'm not supposed to tell you for privacy purposes.."

"Aw, _come on!_ I even made you my super special hot chocolate!" Yohan says, flailing his arms around playfully.

"Let's just say, a rival of yours really hates your guts.. _like, really_ "

"So that rival of mine asked you to kill me?" Yohan asked, still in disbelief of whatever the fuck is happening right now.

"In short, yep" the brunette replied, popping the end of his sentence.

"Right.. okay.. i mean, that's fair enough,, I've probably made so much enemies by competing on taekwondo tournaments"

"You mean by crushing taekwondo tournaments" Wooseok corrected.

"The documents states it all. You're the best out of the whole nation in your age group" he continued.

"Fuck, thanks. Now I'm getting all shy" the raven haired laughed, fanning his blushing face.

"Isn't it weird how i learn everything about you just to kill you?" Wooseok said, gloomily as he stared at the lightly rippling liquid in his mug, which had turned from a high to low temperature overtime.

"I mean, that's your job man. Everyone has their own way of earning money"

"Yeah, but it's still wrong"

"I mean of course it is, I'm not saying i appreciate you for wanting to kill me, it's just.. you know, someone's job doesn't define who they are..?" Wooseok turned to Yohan at his somewhat unsure but still brave remark.

"Like, i think you're cute, you know? Minus the killing and shit" Yohan looked away shyly after continuing his sentence, while Wooseok still stares at him in awe.

"Cute..?" Wooseok repeated, hesitantly.

"Y-yes.. cute" the taller replied, hiding the growing pink on his cheeks with the back of his hand; earning wide closed smile from the latter.

"I think you're cute too"

"I um.. do you want me to take you home? Or.. do you want to stay overnight? I mean i uh.. i have a spare bedroom, i mean that is if you promise not to kill me in amy sleep- NOT THAT I'M DOUBTING YOU OR ANYTHING it's just, I'm nervo-" Yohan's blabber was cut of by Wooseok's burst of laughter.

"If that means you're inviting me for a sleepover, then i would love to" the shorter finally said, breaking his laughter.

"O-okay" Yohan was practically beaming at this point, he doesn't know when it happened, perhaps it's when he saw the way Wooseok's eyes crinkled when he laughed, or maybe the way he drinks his hot chocolate in tiny sips like a kitten, or even the way his ears would turn bright pink when he's flustered; but whenever it was, at whichever moment, one thing for sure was that Yohan _really_ _really_ liked this man.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Wooseok asked, followed by a light chuckle.

"Is this what they call a _Stockholm Syndrome?_ "

"Huh?"

"I think i really like you" the younger blurted out, making the latter blush.

"There it is! There's the blush! I knew it was the blush!" Yohan says, a little too enthusiastically, making Wooseok turn an even brighter shade of red.

"W-what are you talking about" Wooseok stuttered, knowing damn well the athlete in front of him is the first person to ever make him stutter.

You don't melt a Kim Wooseok. It just doesn't happen.

_Well, unless you're Kim Yohan._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my first ever work on ao3,, I'm very very new here, so please spare me if I've made some mistakes. Also please spare my english as it is also imperfect (don't wanna be that bitch, but it's not my mother's tongue lmao) anyways, i hope you all liked it! I'm sorry the ending was quite abrupt, I didn't know how to end it:(


End file.
